User interfaces, such as graphical user interfaces (GUIs), provide a mechanism for a user to interact with a computer software application. A GUI typically includes various elements that display information to and/or receive input from a user. GUI elements are sometimes referred to as widgets and may include custom user interface components or standard components such as, for example, scroll bars, push buttons, check boxes, radio buttons, and text panes. Most computer software applications available today provide GUIs to more efficiently interact with users.
As the complexity of user input increases, so to does the complexity of user interface design. However, if a user interface becomes too complex, its usability also may decline. For example, data query systems often provide a structured query language (SQL) interface. SQL queries provide a mechanism for users to express arbitrarily complex database queries. Providing an effective, user-friendly interface for entering SQL queries is a difficult task.
Some SQL query interfaces attempt to constrain the expressiveness of SQL queries to provide a user-friendly interface. For example, a SQL query user interface may be simplified such that a user may simply select one or more search terms, the corresponding fields to search, and an operator to use to combine the result sets. This allows a user to define simple Boolean expressions.
Other SQL query interfaces attempt to maximize functionality. These user interfaces typically provide a text box or other mechanism for a user to enter freeform SQL query expressions. These user interfaces may provide some mechanism for a user to select available operations or fields to assist in designing queries. Such user interfaces may provide maximum functionality to a user. However, these interfaces typically require that the user have prior knowledge of SQL.
Some enterprise business applications allow users to analyze, manipulate, and view various business data. This business data may be stored in an SQL-compliant database or other query system. An SQL query interface may allow a user of an enterprise business application to query business data to assist in a variety of activities such as, for example, data analysis, data visualization, and report generation.